Stuck Together
by Jazzy mire
Summary: Thanks to Kaitou Kid, Kazuha and Heiji are cuffed together, Mr.Hattori and the officers try to find a key for the cuff, but it turns out that only Kid has the key. The two teens are stucked together until they find Kid. Will they last that long?
1. Cuffed

Chapter 1

_Hey this is a new story I decided to do. Tell me what you think.  
_

* * *

Heiji actually caught Kaitou Kid, Kazuha couldn't believe it. She always thought the magician was uncatchable, until now. The young detective went on and on about how he was going to brag to Kudo about it, much to Kazuha and Kid's dismay. The magician just sat there, as if he was waiting, waiting for the right moment, for what, Kazuha didn't know. Her child-hood friend wanted to be the one who put the cuffs on the uncatchable thief, saying he'd feel accomplish doing so, a cocky grin plastered on his face. He reached for Kid's hands, the magician smirked.

Kazuha then reached to Heiji, about to warn him. _Snap_. That was the only thing the two teenagers heard, plus Kid cackling like a mad-men, before he glided off with his cape. Kid earning back his title "The Uncatchable."It took awhile for the two to figure out what Kid did, they were too busy watching him fly away, wondering how his cape could do such a thing, before looking down at their wrists, both matching a horrified look. They both were hand-cuffed together, just like when they were kids. Kazuha was angry now, at Kid, but mostly Heiji, wasn't he suppose to be the sharpest out of them both?

"Ahou, this is all your fault, you just had to try and cuff him, huh?" she yelled, provoking the boy.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't come with me!" He screamed back at her, a small vain popping on his head, the girl felt one popping on her head to.

"If I didn't come with you, maybe you'd hand-cuffed to the bench!" Kazuha screamed back, she really didn't have a comeback.

"Maybe I'd rather be hand-cuffed to the bench than you." His eyes widened as he said this, crap, Heiji didn't mean that, it just came out that way. Kazuha's eyes looked hurt, but she covered it, trying to still look mad. With an attitude, Kazuha turned away from Heiji, her pony-tail slapping him across his face softly.

"Kazuha?" she didn't respond.

"Kazuha, come on you know I didn't mean it..." still nothing.

The boy signed, if he was right, Kazuha might not talk to him until tomorrow, she always did this when he slipped up and said something like this. Heiji hopes the silent treatment doesn't last too long, he'd rather be arguing with the girl than having her ignore him. She never really look at him either, that's why she turned away from the boy, not wanting to look at him, she'll end up talking to him, that's something she has to avoid. Kazuha wondered how long could she keep this up, they're hand-cuffed together; she'll have to talk to him eventually. The silence was slowly driving Heiji insane, he Kazuha to say something anything, she could call him an ahou, and he wouldn't care. He felt his cuffed wrist move, Heiji looked up, Kazuha was staring at him, but he couldn't pin-point what were her exact emotions.

Kazuha used her cuffed hand and pointed to a direction, his hand moving with Kazuha's, Heiji looked to where their hands were pointing to. His father and the rest of the officers were now pulling up, rushing to the teenager's side. Heiji wanted to just tell them Kaitou Kid cuffed them together, but Kazuha wanted some type of revenge and told them what really happened. Mr. Hattori snickered, everyone else laughed, poor boy pulled his hat down, like it'll hand him from his embarrassment. His child-hood friend looked at him smugly, he glared daggers at her, and she waved it off, like he could scare her. Kazuha was planning on talking to him; she just didn't want it to look like she lost.

After dropping them off at Heiji's house, told them he'd be back with keys to unlock them. Relief went through both teenagers. The boy wanted to go off to his room, but after arguing, they both decided to watch some television in the living room. Sadly, their fighting didn't end there. When Heiji cut the television on, _Gossip Girl_ came on, he didn't really like the show, would be an understatement, and he loathed it. The boy pushed a button on the remote; unfortunately, Kazuha loved the show, and was mad he changed it, sending a dirty look his way as soon as his changed it. Heiji, though, was unaffected by the Kazuha's menace stare, simply flipping channels, stopping at _Criminal Minds_, watching it with satisfaction. Kazuha slyly smiled at the boy next to her, taking the remote from the boy, but for some reason not turning it back to her show.

As they watched the show, she waited for the climax, as soon as they were about to say if the charactor survived or not, Kazua flipped the channel back to Gossip Girls. The girl snickered, when she saw her friend's reaction. Heiji, who was leaning toward the television in anticipation, was now gawking at the television like someone had just slapped him across the face. Slowly processing what happened, he glared at the girl chained to him, Kazuha looked away whistling a tune, she couldn't look guilter. Heiji smirked after recovering such an ordeal, _Of she wants to play that way then fine,_ he thought slyly. _I'll play her stupid game._

Whistling like Kazuha, he grabbed the chain entwining them, and pulled it down with great force, Kazuha falling next to Heiji, letting at a surpised shriek as she went. Heiji started chuckling, amused at her reaction, but his laughter was stopped when the girl grabbed on to his shirt, pulling him down too. The boy howled as he landed next to his friend, grunting, he fell on top of the girl, she letting out a small squeal, not planning for this. Heiji realized he was on top of the girl, blushing madly, he was going to get up, but her eyes enchanced him, she looked intixicated by him as well. Slowly he raised his unbound hand, cupping Kazuha's cheek in it, she tangled her fingers in his black hair, Heiji just stared passionately at her, she doing the same. They both whispered their name under their breathe, Heiji leaned down to kiss her, Kazuha lifted her head her. Both closing their eyes. Lips just a mere inch from eachothers. Suddenly, the door opened.

Mr. Hattori walked into the living room hastliy, when he looked up at the two teenagers, they both were far away from eachother, well, as far as the chain would let them. The father felt as if he wasn't suppose to come in, Kazuha was looking at the television, her face matching an apples, his son, Heji, looking inattentive, not interested in whatever the girl was watching, but his cheeks were noticeably flushed. Mr. Hattori knew something happened between them, but he decided not to press the matter, they had something more important to discuss. He had a pretty good feeling they weren't going to be pleased. Heiji and Kazuha gave Mr. Hattori their full attention, knowing something was up. The old man didn't know how to tell them.

"We have a problem," he started. "It seems Kaitou Kid is the only one with a key to your chains." He decided to let the teenagers figure out what this meant. Heiji was the first of the two to figure it out, he started muttering under his breathe. Kazuha looked back and forth between the two males, until she finally understood.

"You mean to tell us that were stuck together until you find Kid the Theif!" The girl screeched, making both father and son wince.

_Chapter 1 END  
_

* * *

_This story just came to my head, I had a dream about these two getting stuck together and that's how this fanfic came to life, don't worry I'll continue Jealous Much?_  
_I just wanted to make this and see if people like it, if they do I'll continue._


	2. Not so Bad

Chapter 2

Stuck Together

* * *

After calming down, well, sort of. Kazuha paced back and forth, dragging Heiji with her, muttering all kinds of complaints, the boy was beginning to get annoyed, but said nothing. She started muttering things to, like what if they can't find Kid? Will they be stuck like this forever? Heiji finally had enough, stuck a leg out, Kazuha not paying attention tripped right over it, not wanting a repeat of last time, Heiji caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her back up, letting her go; the girl was disappointed, but didn't voice it out loud. Heiji was just happy the girl stopped pacing around the room.

"So," Kazuha began."How is this going to work?" she asked, Heiji blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, Kazuha face palmed.

"You know? Restrooms, Showers, Getting dress? Need I explain more?" she said, a blush growing on her face as she said this. The boy blushed too, not expecting her question.

"Urm, I really didn't think of that, I guess we won't be able to shower until we catch Kid?" He replied, wrong choice of words.

"Are you crazy? Maybe you could do it, but I'm not planning on walking around smelling like some dirty animal!" She exclaimed, blowing up at him for even suggesting an idea like that.

"Well you have a better idea?" He yelled back, he had mixed feelings about taking a shower with Kazuha. Some of them were dirty, who was he kidding? All of them were dirty, course he'd never voice that out loud. Kazuha deflated when he said this.

"We could always, no, how about, no, that's not right either." Kazuha slowly came up with ideas, but dismissed them. The boy became impatient, was this that important? He didn't think it anymore.

"Screw it, Kazuha-" she cut him off.

"Ugh! We'll just put on some towels like were at the hot springs, Kay? Good." She then dismissed the subject. Heiji couldn't let it end there, stupid ahou.

"Kazuha, we have a problem." Heiji said, a nervous sweat drop coming down his fore-head. The girl becomes annoyed.

"What Ahou?" she said, irritation in her voice.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

.

.

"One or two?" she asked nervous, Heiji grew paler.

"One..." He replied, all kinds of swears went off in the teenage girl's head.

"Why me?" she mumbled, as they walked awkwardly to the bathroom. Heiji looked at her when they made it to the toilet, she didn't catch the hint.

"What?" Kazuha replied.

"Could you close your eyes, or do want to see my big friend?" he smirked at the last sentence, Kazuha blushed really hard, closing her eyes, and she turned around as much as the chain would let her. She had her eyes closed tightly; flinching when she heard him relieving himself, her blush deepened when Heiji let out a shaky moan, indicating that he's been holding it in for awhile. When Kazuha heard him zip up his pants, she signed, happy that it was over. They said nothing to each other as they exited the bathroom, not wanting to talk about the, at least they handled that better than expected; she thought he would've ended up pissing himself.

Kazuha looked out the window they passed, it was getting darker, soon, they'd have to shower, she couldn't wait, notice her sarcasm. On the bright side, they didn't have to go to school tomorrow, today was a Friday, and the weekend would start tomorrow. Heiji suddenly came to a halt, Kazuha crashed into his back, catching herself from falling, and she glared daggers at the boy's back, mad at his sudden stop. Her glare faltered when she heard his stomach growl, Kazuha laughed, while the boy blushed. He liked her laugh, wait, did he just say that? Kazuha stopped laughing and pulled her cuffed hand so Heiji would follow her, baffled he followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the kitchen."

"Why?"

"So we can eat why else Ahou?" she answered annoyed.

"Oh." he responded dumbly. When they entered the kitchen, she immediately began getting items from the cabinets, a confused Heiji watched, not knowing what to do. Kazuha didn't like this and started giving him orders on what to do. She gives him a soup can and told him you heat the soup up.

"What are you making?" He asked, feeling his mouth drooling already.

"We are making Sukiyaki." She answered, Heiji liked her answer, wait, did she say we?

"What do you mean us? I can't cook save my life!" Heiji exclaimed waving his free hand around, Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're going to learn today huh? Now heat the dang soup up!" She ordered, grumbling, he did as he was told. Heiji didn't want to admit it, but heating the soup up was pretty easy, he looked to see how Kazuha was doing, she was slicing the meat into thin pieces, he silently thanked Kami that the girl was left-handed when it came to holding knifes, all her focus on cutting the meat. Heiji couldn't take his eyes off the girl, he forgot about everything just paying attention to Kazuha. Heiji didn't even stop when she looked at him. Not even when her eyes widened. Well, until she startled him with her piercing yell.

"Ahou! The soups burning!" She screamed; he jumped, the sudden yell snapping him out of his daze.

"Shit!" He cut the stove off and took the pot off the ring. Fortunately, the soup was saved. Kazuha scolded him to pay more attention, asking him why he was distracted, he told complete bogus, she believed him anyway and told him to be more careful. This time Heiji was determine to get it right, but made the mistake putting the tofu in first, Kazuha then stopped what she was doing and chewed him out, while she saved the Sukiyaki. Heiji hanged his head in shame; Kazuha stopped yelling when she saw how dejected Heiji looked. Feeling guilty, Kazuha praised him by saying that he did really good for a beginner, he grinned hearing this, after finishing the food they both made plates and sat down to eat.

Both thought that maybe it wasn't so bad being stuck together and they'd be able to last at least a week. That was what they thought until they both tried to eat. Both was right-handed, Heiji ate to fast, while Kazuha ate at a normal pace, Heiji had to slow down. Slowly, he learned her pace, both was able to eat peacefully, Heiji's mother, Shizuka, was watching the scene, silently squealing on how cute the two looked. She took a quick picture, but the camera made a loud click sound, alarming the teenagers. The lady then ran, the pair right behind her, but eventually she got away, speeding away in her car.

Heiji and Kazuha got over it, planning on coming up with excuses for the picture. Both went back inside and watched some television, this time, both agreeing to watch a certain movie that was on; it was called The Bone Collector. It had somewhat romance and enough crime for Heiji, though, the dead bodies nauseated Kazuha, she still watched it, liking how the lady cop was slowly warming up to the handicapped ex-cop. They reminded her of Heiji and herself, both at each other's neck, but really have a good chemistry. She took a quick glance at the boy next to her, he had that look on his face, like he was trying to figure out who the criminal was, a smile graced her lips, and he never changes does he?

Kazuha yawns, her eye lids became heavy, and she leaned on Heiji, closing her eyes. The boy doesn't notice, to engross in the movie. When the movie ended he turned to his companion, surprised that she's asleep, he was planning on waking her up, but she looked cute leaning on him, he blushed, and did he really think that? Heiji looked at her and raised his hand, shakily moved her bangs out of her face, he slowly leaned in. He couldn't do, so he did a quick peck on her cheek and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. If Heiji stayed up, maybe he would've seen the big smile that was on Kazuha's blushing face.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being stuck cuffed the ahou after all.

* * *

Hey guy's! I wanted to tell you that it might take awhile before I can post chapter 3. Why? I been taken requests on HeijixKazuha fanfics and it'll take awhile before I finish any of them. I'll try to post a chapter every week. If you're interested in requesting something go on my profile and on stories it'll say something like Request for HeijixKazuha fanfics. That's all for now guy's. I'll see you later bye!^_^  
-JazzyMire


	3. Lovesick puppy

Stuck Together

Thanks for all the support guy's I'm happy to see you like it. X3

CHAPTER 3

XxXx

Kazuha was awake when Heiji softly and quickly pecked her cheek, her face heated up, but she was still able to pretend she was asleep, surprise. She didn't want to open her eyes, in fear the boy was awake, but a sudden snore diminished her fears. She was now irritated, how dare he fall asleep during a moment like this? They may never have one again. The girl grumbled and snuggled closer to Heiji, he was warm, she noticed. The warmth brought another smile to her face; the ahou could be really comfy when he needed to be. Kazuha's fears and questions about their situation disappeared as the boy's warmth enveloped her; she actually fell asleep this time.

Shizuka and came in, the mother going on about the picture she took of the two friends, her husband barely listening, he was thinking of where to look for Kid. The married couple soon stopped walking when they saw their son and the girl cuddled together on the couch. The father felt embarrassed for walking in on a moment like this, again, but his wife squealed and wanted to take a picture again, not if could help it, he snatched the camera from his wife's hand and ran out of the room, Shizuka followed right behind softly yelling at him as she tried to retrieve the camera, the voices echoed until they couldn't be heard anymore. Both teenagers woke up from the adults quarrel, giggling when they heard the boy's mother demanding for her camera back, and the father refusing to do so. Not until their voices faded did they notice that they were still cuddled up together, blushing both jumped off each other, even though they both disliked the idea of separating.

"Ahou- what do you think you're doing?" Kazuha screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him, her face red as a cherry's.

"What, Ahou? You were the one snuggling up on me when you could've got off me a long time ago!" He exclaimed, his face matching his Kazuha's.

"Well, why didn't you push me off you, ahou?" She asked, Heiji didn't have a comeback for that, why didn't he push her off? Did he like her? No, he must've been tired that's all...Right?

"Ahou? Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kazuha yelled at him, it turns out he spaced out during her question.

"Really? I didn't hear anything." He tried to make her angry by dismissing the subject; she'd probably start a fight with him, which means dropping the subject.

"Oh? Well let's see who makes you dinner tonight since your mother will be out tonight." Okay, the plan totally back-fired. He needed food, Kazuha knew that.

"How dare you bring food into this?" Heiji said as Kazuha grinned smugly, knowing she had the upper hand.

"Maybe I can over look this, "Her grinned widened."If you get on your knees and ask for forgiveness." Kazuha sneered and tuck her nose in the air.

"I'll never," he was going to say, but his stomach decided to come in and growl hungrily. The girl's nose rose higher in the air, she felt so in control right now, though she really didn't expect Heiji to get on his knees.

"Your stomach seems to disagree with your "I'll never" I'm waiting." she replied, the boy really hated that smug look on her face, usually that was him, he didn't like they switched places, karma was really a bitch, huh? Gritting his teeth he slowly got on his knees, surprising Kazuha.

"Please-" he stopped, was he really doing this? Heiji looked to see Kazuha's reaction, she had a look of disbelief, and does that mean she didn't expect the boy to beg? Good.  
"-like I'll ask for forgiveness, ahou." Heiji said defiantly, relief ran through her, wait, why relief? Maybe she didn't want Heiji to beg for some wouldn't say it out loud, but his defiant nature was one of the reasons why the girl fell in love with her friend. Her face heated up, why was she thinking this? And now of all times? Embarrassed, she said she'll still make him dinner, confused he didn't say anything.

Kazuha did her best to hide her face from the boy; her face was darker than a cherry. Heiji followed closely behind the girl, wanting to know what made her demeanor change so fast. Every time he tried to look her in the face, though, she turned away from his gaze, making Heiji even more curious than before. Eventually he became frustrated while they were passing the living room, so he grabbed her wrists and gently shoved her on the couch, his hands still bounding her wrists. Kazuha was surprised by this action, she wasn't expecting it, she quickly hung her head, bangs covering her face so Heiji wouldn't see the blush growing darker by seconds, he wouldn't have it, he brought this unbound hand, grabbing her chin, he lifted her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"Kazuha," he began."Why won't you look at me?" he asked, this didn't help the girl, she felt so vulnerable under Heiji.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at you right know, aren't I?" She replied, trying her best not to look him in his eyes.

"Then look me in the eye." Heiji demanded, Kazuha felt her body heat up at the command, she was sure her body was blushing too as she slowly looked him in the eyes. The girl instantly froze up, he was giving her that look, the look she loved, but not right now, the look would kill her before the days out. Suddenly, Heiji picked himself off the girl, Kazuha looked up at him, dumb founded. He looked back at her, just grinning like an idiot before saying something.

"Finally," he was still smiling."You looked me in the eye; I thought I did something to upset you for a minute." Heiji said, before helping Kazuha, the poor girl still looked confused from what just happened, trying to process it.

_So he did all that just to get me to look at him?_ She thought, before she smiled ear to ear like a lovesick puppy.  
The boy she had affections didn't really notice the way she looking at him, too busy thinking about what he'd ask her to make for dinner. Kazuha skipped merrily to the kitchen Heiji followed her, this time he was dumb-founded, but smiled nevertheless. As long as she cooking he didn't have a problem with her skipping around the kitchen.  
Outside, somebody in a white magician suit was watching the scene with pleasure, everything was going as planned, and now all he had to do was report back to the person who requested this. Jumping off a building he glided or flew to his destination.

CHAPTER 3 END

XxXx

Hey guy's, Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter, that's what I get for posting so many stories at once, I'll try to get the second chapter for Lost Memory out soon, if you liked the chapter review, if you disliked it, tell me why in the reviews. Any questions(IDK) ask in the review or send me a message. Bye!~ See you in the next chapter.  
P.S. Srry for rambling.  
-JAZZYMIRE


	4. Bathroom Troubles

CHAPTER 4

STUCK TOGETHER

XxXx

It was bound to happen, there was no avoiding it, Kazuha and Heiji, knew this, but it was still a difficult task. Shizuka giggled when she found out their little dilemma, her husband, Hattori, felt nervous, he hoped Kazuha's father never found out about this, he'd kill him and his son. Heiji sat around nervously, not knowing how they were going to do this, they'd just have to take a shower not a bath, but it was still a hard thing to do, he looked at his cuffed friend, she was blushing, he couldn't blame her.

"I'll...go first." Heiji was surprised by Kazuha's statement, but didn't disagree with; he wasn't planning on going first anyway.

"How are you-?"

"I'll just wear a towel, you better not look." She warned, Heiji scoffed.

"Why would I look? I see no woman here." He replied, her face flushed with anger.

"You, you...AHOU!" Kazuha exclaimed, huffing, turning around, she stomped down the hallway, dragging a smug looking Heiji with her. Kazuha and Heiji were separated by a paper screen door Shizuka found in their attic a few days ago, though it was a temporary solution, it had its downfalls, the wrists that was bound had to be held at the top of the screen door, restricting Kazuha from moving around, imagine how hard it was for the poor girl to change with the help of one hand. Pure torture, that's what it was. You don't know the relief it was when the girl finally managed to slip into the towel. It was relief for Heiji too, he, not secretly, peeked at her shadowed from behind the paper screened door, his breath stopping when he saw her take off all her clothes before she slipped in the towel.

"I'm ready..." Kazuha said, her face red, so was Heiji's.

"Oh...Let's go." He said, doing his best not to look at Kazuha.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, Heiji wasn't looking at her, and does that mean he didn't find her attractive? Heiji really doesn't see her as a woman? Kazuha felt her self-esteem dying slowly.

If the girl wasn't busy berating herself, she would've notice the glances Heiji gave her on the way to the bathroom, he blushed, look away, then glance at her again. He felt like a pervert, but that didn't stop him from looking.

"Heiji..." Kazuha said, the boy was lost in her eyes.

"Yeah?" He unconsciously leaned closer to her, this went unnoticed by both of them.

"Were here." she stated bluntly, pointing to the door Heiji had his back to.

"Oh, sorry." He grinned nervously, he felt so embarrassed, she probably thought he was some freak now, or worse, a pervert. Heiji opened the door and they entered the bathroom, the boy had to turn the shower on for Kazuha, she didn't want to do any kind of leaning or bending when in only a towel, much to the spiked haired boy's disappointment. The girl quickly climbed in the shower, throwing her towel away, which slapped Heiji right the face. Muttering soft complaints, he peeled the towel off of him, a faint blush creeping onto his face. Did she really have to do that? She could've just handed it to him.

The girl started cleaning herself, she didn't want to be in this position forever. She flinched when she heard a soft chuckle come from behind the shower curtain. He was laughing at her? Fine, the girl would wait for his turn in the shower, then she'd get him.

"What's the hurry?" Heiji said as his laugh subsided, Kazuha blushed.

"Sh-shut up, ahou." she mumbled, still trying to wash herself with only one hand for help. Heiji grinned, he won this fight, seems like karma stopped being a bitch, well, to him at least.

Kazuha felt exhausted when she finished her shower, but sadly her problems didn't stop there, how in seven hells was she suppose to make it back behind that paper screen door? She was soaking wet! Kazuha stood in the shower, letting the water hit her. Heiji was getting impatient, he was growing tired of standing next the shower, he knew how long girl's take, but this was just torture!

"Kazuha, what's taking you so long? I thought you'd didn't want to stay in for long." Heiji complained, the soaking wet girl muttered curses.

"Fine! Hand me the towel." She ordered, the boy didn't like that.

"No." He replied simply.

"No?"

"No."

"Heiji-" Kazuha was about to start throwing all kinds of curses, until Heiji cut her off.

"I'll hand you your towel when you say please." Heiji said, Kazuha had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something she'd regret later.

"Please hand me my towel." Kazuha gritted her teeth, you could hear the growl in her voice. Heiji ignored the growl and gave her it to her, she snatched the towel from him. She was definitely going to get revenge now. The spiked haired boy whistled all the way back to the room, while Kazuha slowly planned what to she do to him. His whistling ceased when he got a really good look at her soaking body, little droplets of water fell from the girl's hair, the towel grabbing on parts of her that Heiji didn't think she had. He felt his face heat up, what in the world was he doing? This girl was his friend, child-hood friend, plus, if the girl knew what he was thinking she punch him across Osaka into Tokyo, then he'd have to tell Kudo why he was at his door step with a big lump on his head.

"Heiji!"

"What?"

"Hurry up and undress so you can take your shower!" She exclaimed, he blinked, the girl got dressed in her pajamas that fast, but she couldn't take a fast shower? Females are such a mystery.

"If you wanted to see me undress you could've just asked." Heiji smirked, doing a flirty wink at the girl who was redder than a tomato.

"What- I didn't- just get changed!" Kazuha screamed before lifting her cuffed wrist and going on the other side of the paper screen just smiled as he heard her mumbling things under her breath. The boy started to undress, realizing just like Kazuha how hard it was to this with one hand available for help. When he finally got his towel his waist, he told the girl on the other side of the screen, who was in a daze from watching his shadowed figure take his clothes then just put on a towel that barely covered anything.

"Kazuha."

"Yes?" she muttered enchanted, by his wonderful chocolate body.

"I'm done changing, or do you want to do something else?" He said, noticing her lustful eyes, but the look vanished when he brought it up.

"You wish," she scoffed."Let's get this over with, I don't want to see anything." she replied, ouch, Heiji felt his ego get bruised a little, but why should he about what she thinks? Plenty of girls and women tell him how handsome all the time, so why doesn't he feel so handsome after what Kazuha said? The boy dismissed all his crazy thoughts, Kazuha was about to start the shower up for him, but he wouldn't allow.

"Ahou, move I got it." He said as he moved aside the confused girl.

"Are you sure I mean...If you bend over-" Heiji stopped her from continuing, understanding what she meant.

"Okay, you can cut the shower on." The boy replied, blushing. Kazuha smirked as she bent down and cut the shower on, it was complete silence between the two as they waited for the shower to heat up. Complete silence when Heiji quietly slipped in the shower, throwing the towel, purposely, having it hit Kazuha, when she attempted to catch it with her unbound hand.

She gritted her teeth and threw the towel on the floor, that was the last straw, if he thinks she'd let him get away with all this, he was dead wrong. Smirking, Kazuha slowly reached and flushed the toilet, her smirk growing when the girl heard an ear piercing that belonged to the Osaka detective. Immediately, the curtain was ripped open, showing a very flushed boy.

"Kazuha!" He exclaimed, angered.

"Yes?" She said innocently, he narrowed his eyes.

"Ahou!" he yelled, Kazuha just rolled her eyes.

"I think you should get back behind the curtain and hide your friend there." The girl said, smiling smugly, but there was a hint of blush on her face. Heiji yelled curses the girl hasn't even heard before, while slamming the curtain back to hide himself, Kazuha laughed throughout the whole thing.

XxXx

Kid softly landed on a building, a shadowed figure walked next to Kid.

"So, how is the plan going?" the figure asked. The thief smiled slyly.

"According to plan, so do I get a kiss as a reward?" Kid asked, leaning in to steal one.

"Nope," the person said using her hand to stop his mouth."I don't think your girlfriend would be pleased to hear this." the person smiled, almost as slyly as the magic thief himself.

"How about this? If you keep the plan going I'll make sure Aoko won't find out about this and Shin-Kudo won't be in your hair, for awhile." The figure said, holding out their hand. Kid grinned.

"Deal Miss." He said, taking her hand, giving it a quick and gentle peck, before jumping off the building and flying to who knows where, the person smiling satisfied.

"Those two owe me big time after this." was the thing the figure said before entering the building.

CHAPTER 4 END

XxXx


	5. Only thing that matters

CHAPTER 5

STUCK TOGETHER

XxXx

After the little mishap in the bathroom, they teenagers weren't tired or ready to go to bed, of course the only reason they said this was because they'd both would have to sleep in the same bed. Heiji was giving Kazuha the silent treatment after the bathroom event, still pissed at her for messing with his bath time. The girl really didn't care that he was upset, he had it coming eventually, plus if it was silence that mean no fighting, that's a good thing...Right?  
She looked at him, he felt her eyes on him, but ignored it. The girl was starting to panic, Heiji wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, so if he does everyone knows it might take awhile before you're forgiven, she might as well start asking for-Wait, this is Karma isn't it? Kazuha almost made him beg for forgiveness, no, she'd play hard ball to.

So their little silence game continued for some time, even when they turned the television off to got bed, said goodnight to the adults and headed upstairs, still quiet they were. Though, Kazuha was close to her breaking point, she didn't think she'd miss Heiji's voice this much. To make matters worse she couldn't even remember why they were fighting, something about a toilet. Kazuha was slightly scared that the boy was actually upset with her this time, she usually was the one giving the silent treatment, making her child-hood friend apologize first, the girl wasn't used to it being the other way around. When the teenagers reached the bedroom, they didn't go to bed just sat on it, the thick silence still in the room, the girl finally decided to break it, much to Heiji's disappointment.

"Hey, Ahou." Kazuha called.

"..."

"I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth for effect.

"..." still nothing.

"You spiked haired obsessed Ellery Queen-" Heiji cut her off by slamming a pillow into the girl's face, earning a surprised shriek from her, he grinned.

"Yes Ahou?" The boy replied as the pillow fell off Kazuha's face.

"Ahou!" The girl exclaimed grabbing a pillow off his bed, lifting it above her head and attempted to strike Heiji, but it's hard to do that with one hand and it didn't help that Heiji grabbed a pillow too.

So that's how they spent their night, hitting each other with pillows, both smiling and laughing, they never felt so alive, it was refreshing. Heiji was starting to lose against Kazuha, they were standing on the bed, he was at the edge, a nervous look on his facial features, and Kazuha was closing in on him, a mischievous grin on her face. Heiji was about to protest, tell her if she made him fall that they'd both would end up on the floor since it seemed the girl had forgotten this. She slammed the pillow, hard, across his face, he lost his footing on the bed, swearing as he felt Kazuha fall with him, she gasped, surprised at the sudden motion. The teenagers grunted, mostly Heiji since he had extra weight fall on him, the girl on top of the boy winced, before opening her eyes to get up, gasping yet again to see the position they were in. The spiked haired boy opened his eyes too, wanting to know why she gasped, only to have his face heat up, they just laid there, looking in each other's eyes, he  
reached out to her, ready to pull her into a passionate kiss, but a click and snap sound stopped him.

Dazed and startled, they both shot their heads up to see a kimono rushing away from the door. Shizuka, was the only name that crossed through their minds as they stumbled to get up, the heat never leaving the teenagers faces, they ran out the room to chase the woman, screaming her name as she laughed. Heiji's father came in and tried to retrieve the camera from his wife, but she was too fast for any of them, the father did something totally out of character, he pulled his wife to him, closely, whispering something in her ear, making her face go red, she handed the camera to the her son, before walking with her husband to do something. All this didn't go un-noticed to the teens, both wondering what he said to the women, but dismissed it, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other, not sure what to say after that...intimate exchange between them. They looked around, noticing that their chase leads them in the middle of the hall.

"I..."Kazuha trailed off, what was she suppose to say?

"Well, I'm ready for bed, you?" Heiji asked, stretching his arms while yawning, she nodded, happy and a little upset that he didn't want to talk about every little moment that they had since being stuck together.

"Let's go," she said, yawning too."You made me tired."

It was yet another silence heading to the bedroom, though this one was a comfortable, the pair was too fatigue to have a quarrel of any sort, not even a small ahou was available. When they entered the spiked haired boy's room, the child-hood friends literally collapsed on the bed.  
Kazuha decided to wait awhile to make sure he was asleep, before even daring to do what she was about to do, she softly, yet audibly, called his name, she got no response, good, that meant he was out cold. Slowly and shakily, she reached her bound hand out to Heiji, cupping his cheek in her hand, he felt so warm, and did she say smooth too? The girl blushed, bashfully, she leaned forward, ready to capture his lips in a kiss, but Heiji moved unexpectedly, surprising the girl, swiftly, her hand found its way back to her sides. The girl waited for another few minutes, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, and she tilted over again, closing her eyes in anticipation...

Heiji snapped his eyes open, looking at his bed partner, she was facing away from him, her body breathing slowly, indicating she was asleep, maybe it was his imagination, the boy was sure he felt something wet and soft peck his cheek, he wasn't sure what it was though. Forcing out the thoughts in his head, before he drifted off he brought his hand to his cheek, whatever it was, it was really warm and soft. Kazuha wasn't sleeping, her slowly breathing was actually her panting, and she was exhausted from moving back and forth trying not to get caught by Heiji. Okay, that plan was out of the question, even if she was able to carry out a small portion of the plan. How could she do the real thing if she's already losing it from pecking him on his cheek? Kazuha looked over at Heiji, he was out like a log, maybe one more time she- No the girl couldn't! If he woke up she'd be dead, it would be even worse if he rejected her while they were chained together, it'd be uncomfortable for him and her.

Kazuha found herself tilting over yet again; just one more then she'd go to sleep. The girl puckered up her lips going to just kiss him on the side of his face, but strong firm arms grabbed her, pulling her down, the girl let out a small squeal, shocked from the sudden motion. She found herself on top of Heiji, their lips just a mere inch from- Stop, she really needs to calm down her hormones. Wait, the ahou pulled her down? So that must mean something, that he wants it too, right? Kazuha opened her eyes she didn't even realize were close and looked Heiji in the face.

The girl heard a loud snore come from her bed partner.

o  
o  
o

He's sleeping? That little prick, Kazuha was doing everything to contain her anger, but she was losing to it. Kazuha tried to lift herself off Heiji, but his grasp on her was hardened every time to attempted to move. Finally giving up the girl crumbled onto the boy's chest, heaving in a big sigh as she clinched a fistful of the sleeping boy's shirt, he continued sleeping as if nothing happened. The girl glared at him, but it softened into a blissful smile, closing her eyes she snuggled closer into Heiji, only because he was so warm. Kazuha knew all the problems this would probably cause in the morning, but the girl didn't care, the only thing that mattered to her was this moment right now and that was enough to contain her desire for Heiji Hattori. _For now._

Chapter 5 End

XxXx

Finally done! XD  
Sorry guy's I've been slacking, I'm getting pretty lazy huh? Don't worry I'll pick up my pace.  
Ya'll must be mad at me for cock-blocking Heiji and Kazuha( Shizuka did too, kind of.) and if you don't know what it means...  
This is why google exists, look it up. Thanks for reading please review blah blah blah.  
I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. ;)  
-Jazzymire


	6. Sick or Aroused?

CHAPTER 6

STUCK TOGETHER

Thanks for being patience guy's I bring you a new chapter! ;)  
Okay, after this chapter I have something important to talk about, kay?  
Don't worry it's not that serious. Well please enjoy the chapter. :)  
Note: Since the rating is Rated T I will start putting a few curse words here and there, it you have a problem w/ it please notify me and I'll stop. Also there will be some Japanese Terms in here and future chapters don't worry the definitions will be at the end. Okay? :D Sorry for wasting time, now read!

XxXx

Heiji woke up later that morning, surprised to feel extra weight on him; a blush graced his face when he found out what the extra weight was, Kazuha. There was full bliss on her face, it seemed that whatever she was dreaming about was a good dream, her smile looked like she was on cloud nine, Heiji smiled to himself, he used his free hand to brush a few strands from her face. Then he realized what he was doing  
and retaliated his hand as if it were burned, what in the world was he doing? She's his friend, childhood friend; this wasn't supposed to happen to them. He wasn't suppose to want to kiss her soft lips tenderly, to run his fingers through her hair, to whisper loving words to her.

The boy's eyes widen, what the heck was that? Did he really just think about Kazuha like that, something was really wrong with him, that, or he was possibly, sort of, falling for the girl? He blinked, before laughing to himself, careful to not wake the girl sleeping, of course it was the first one, there was no way in the world he was falling for his friend. Heiji bet Kid did this on purpose, but couldn't figure out why he would do it, what was the thief gaining by cuffing them together? There was no way he did this to slow Heiji down, Kazuha always come with him on cases, she'd might slow them down, but that would be it.

Unfortunately, the boy had to drop his thoughts on Kid when he felt the girl shift around on his chest, panicking, he tried to think of how to move her without waking her. He wasn't in the mood for another one of their morning arguments which consisted of 'Ahou!' and '_You_ leaned on _me_!' Heiji saw her eyes began to open, without thinking about it; he tilted over, making Kazuha slowly roll off of him, almost immediately latching onto one of his pillows.  
Another content smile spread across her face, Heiji let out a sigh of relief, Kazuha then woke up, and Heiji froze, for what he didn't know. She looked at him leisurely, saying nothing and doing nothing, it was driving the boy mad, poor boy was going crazy, and Kazuha's stare was making him fretful.

"N-Nani?" He asked, fidgeting under her gaze, a big broad smile graced her face.

"Why are you so nervous? You did something perverted to me didn't you? ~" She sang (1), Heiji flinched, his face crimson, what the hell is wrong with Kazuha? She spoke before he could say anything else.

"You're blushing," Kazuha exclaimed pointing finger at him."You did do something naughty to me, you dirty little hentai. ~" The girl laughed, her face really flushed, Heiji raised an eyebrow at her, though he was still blushing, just not as much.

"Kazuha?"

"Yes, Koishii? ~" The girl purred.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked reaching out to her, she avoided his touch.

"I'm perfectly fine." A cat-like grin took over the girl's facial features.  
Heiji tried to check her temperature, but she either pushed him away or recoiled. It was starting to agitate him.

"Kazuha, come here." He said, trying to restrain himself from snapping at the girl in front of him.

"Nuh-uh. ~" was her reply. Heiji felt his veins popping, still, he refrained himself.

"Why not?" Heiji said, you could hear annoyance in his voice, but Kazuha was...Not in her right mind at the moment so she didn't hear it.

"Because you're going to do something Hentai-like, aren't you? ~" She teased, a goofy smile lit on her face...And that sentenced made Heiji him snap. He tackled her; a gleeful shriek of surprise came from the sick girl as she felt herself get pinned down. She tried to get him off her, yelling 'Hentai.' and 'I knew you were going to do something dirty.' but his grip on her was strong, she wasn't helping herself by saying those things either, she practically purred every time she said something. Heiji laid his forehead against Kazuha's, but recoiled as soon as his head touched hers, Kazuha was burning up, and she must've caught a fever after taking a shower.

"Damn it, Kazuha." He said, not showing any sigh of lifting himself off the sick girl.

"Nani~" Kazuha sung, Heiji felt a headache coming on.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt sick?" He barked at her, it sounded harsh, but it had a touch of worry in there too.

"I didn't want my dear hentai ahou to worry. ~" She sung, Kazuha started purring again, Heiji didn't know how to deal this Kazuha, and he hoped that her fever would go down soon.

"Okay, Let's get off the-" His parent's entering the room interrupted him, especially their shocked expressions, they heard a shriek and a thud, worried they went to check on them. They didn't expect this; Shizuka was happy she decided to bring her camera, but her husband saw that glint in her eyes and snatched the camera from her. She looked at him like he was crazy, he then started to explain if Toyama found out he'd have their necks, no his and their sons. Heiji was still on top of Kazuha, she couldn't move because Heiji had still her pinned down. He didn't know what to do, his parents were having a lover quarrels, Kazuha has a fever, still being held down by him, and to add a bonus is purring seductively like a cat! She was still saying things about him being a lecherous hentai; he just wasn't listening to her, the pounding headache irritating him further.

"Everyone," His began, they ignored him, Kazuha still purring, parent's still arguing."Just," he felt his headache burst. "SHUT UP!" Heiji hollered, making everyone, even the sick girl under him flinch, he almost felt bad for screaming, _almost_.

"Kazuha has a fever," The adults forgot about their arguing, now worried about the girl."I tried to check her temperature, but she kept pulling back from me and we accidently fell from the bed." His parent's nodded, understanding the situation.

"Heiji, I need you to pick Kazuha up and place her in the bed," He did as he was told, Kazuha protesting with her purring, called Heiji a hentai again. Shizuka looked at her husband."Anata, get the thermometer." She watched her husband leave before looking back at her son and the girl. It was heart-warming, if you ignored the delirious Kazuha; the boy seemed worried about his friend, which could be because she was acting uncharacteristically. Shizuka pouted slightly when she left the room to go make some of her remedies for Kazuha, and she was hoping to take plentiful of black mail pictures of the young two.

Kazuha started showing more sighs of her fever, she was getting sweaty, her face was flushed, or it could be the fact she was out cold as soon as the spiked haired boy placed her on the bed. Heiji looked wary, like he was waiting for her to jump up and start calling him a hentai. Alas, she didn't show any hint of moving, so it was okay for him to relax, for now anyway. He rested his face in his hands, trying to rest his mind, he was mentally fatigue from mornings events, Heiji felt guilty, and he was a damn detective! He should've been able to tell she was sick, not until she was acting like a god damn crazed women!

"Kuso!" He cursed under his breath, he felt a warm, well hot hand touch his wrist, and Heiji looked up.

"Koishii? Are you okay?" Kazuha lost her purring voice also the one where she felt that needed to sing each syllable, in exchange for this, she was now slurring her words as if she were drunk or something. It bugged him, he didn't like her calling him her koishii when she really didn't mean it, and Heiji looked back at her and was startled by the lustful look in her eyes.

XxXx

Kid the Thief lost it when he figured out what was going on between the Osaka couple. He started swearing, this wasn't suppose to happen! He'd meant to slip those pills in Heiji's food not Kazuha's. Red-san, the lady who hired him, was going to kill him when she finds out about his slip up. The thief sighed at his misfortune, before taking off to inform Red-san of the mix up, hopefully she won't kill him.

XxXx

Red was waiting for Kid to show up and give her an update on the couple. She let out a mischievous smile; they should be screwing like bunnies now, with all the Viagra Kid should've spilled into Heiji's food. The Osaka pair will kill her after this is over, but she knew they'd actually be thankful, now, where was that thief? The anticipation was starting to kill her. Speak of the devil, he pulled up, landing professionally on the roof, he was tense, she noticed, and didn't like the looks of it.

"Red-san..." He said.

"Kid-kun..."

"..." His silence bothered her greatly.

"Well?" She snapped impatiently, making him flinch.

"Well, what?" Maybe acting dumb wasn't the brightest thing to do, but he couldn't help it, she reminded him of Aoko when she's angry, even scarier than her.

"I sort of gave the Viagra to Kazuha by mistake." Kid winced when he heard a something snap, oh kami; Red-san put a dent in the ground.

"So ka? Well since you failed, I'll have to punish you!" Red yelled, furious at Kid for ruining her chance to put the Osaka couple together, her fist was about to meet his face, until his protest stopped her.

"Chotto, Chotto!" He exclaimed, holding up his hands nervously."This may actually be a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?" she said hotly, not moving from her stance.

"If Hattori-san was the horny one right now, Toyama-Chan probably would've killed him, and wouldn't forgive him. But since Toyama-Chan is the aroused one the results might not end as bad." Kid the Thief explained. Red thought about it for awhile, before lowering her fist, Kid thanked kami for that.

"Very well, but I'm curious to know how this incident happen." She said still annoyed her scheme didn't go as planned.

"It went like this." Kid started to explain what happened.

XxXx

_He silently waited for Shizuka to leave the room, eventually she left to tell everyone dinner was ready, he spilled into the kitchen. His disguise? Well the thief dressed like Shizuka-sama, he felt much honored to dress like this bijin. He looked for the plate with the most food on it; Hattori-san would definitely grab that one. Spotting the plate he was looking for, he dropped the squashed pills into his food, mixing the food around a bit before leaving it, Kid/Shizuka went back into the kitchen ready to depart._

_Mission Accomplished, Kid/Shizuka thought. Then the unthinkable happened Hattori-sama entered the kitchen. The thief didn't panic, but was a little nervous. Hattori-sama walked toward his wife, Kid turned around, facing away from him. The older man wasn't discouraged to try anything; he rested his head on his/her neck, wrapping his arms around Kid's/Shizuka's waist. The thief shuddered; Hattori-sama took it as him/her shuddering in pleasure._

_"What's for dinner?" He said real suggestively, Kid/Shizuka paled, this wasn't going according to plan._

_"It's a surprise." The thief managed to pull off a flirty smile, inside his head though he was trying his best not to puke; this was the late time he was cross-dressing._

_"I like surprises." He said before pecking his/her neck, making the thief pale, that was the last straw._

_"Oh you," Kid/Shizuka said sweetly."Can you tell the kids the foods ready? Don't come back unless there with you."_  
_The thief said this nicely, but you could hear the venom in his/her voice. The husband nodded dumbly before being pushed out the kitchen. After he was gone Kid/Shizuka wasted no time in leaving the Hattori household-_

The flash back was shortened thanks to Red's laughter.(2)

XxXx

"Kazuha are you okay?" Heiji asked nervously, she was leaning too close to him for his taste.

"Whatever are you talking about, Koboito?" Kazuha purred lustfully at the boy, he gulped; this was the awkwardness moment of his life.

"Do you feel weird?" He questioned, not sure what to ask. Her glazed eyes looked like they were thinking before she answered.

"Hai," Kazuha said, her words still slurring."My bodies burning up, but when I see you..." The girl trailed off.

"Hai? Please continue." Heiji said, she was so dazed, her face crimson red.

"Just want you to screw me senseless." Kazuha said looking him directly in his eyes, Heiji felt his face heat up, she was eyeing hungrily, and like she was mentally undressing something dawned on him.

"Oh kami," Heiji stated, his face getting redder."You're...Horny?"

CHAPTER 6 END

XxXx

1) Basically Kazuha is singing her words or syllables. Like how someone would stretch the word Kawaiii~

2) The flash back was cut short because of Red's laughter, because of this we couldn't find out what happen to the Viagra.

TERMS

Nani- what.

Koibito - lover, sweetheart.

Anata - Honey, Dear.

Hai- Yes/Now!

Kami- God, god.

So Ka- Oh? How interesting

Ahou-Idiot

Bijin-Beautiful woman or babe.

Chotto-A little, when exclaimed it means "Hold it" or "Cut it out!"

Koishii - beloved, darling, wanted.

Ja ne- See you

Phew! I think I covered all of the terms! ^ ^  
Right the important news! I'm sorry, but I can only update one story from now on, go onto my profile and vote which story should I focus on for now. Whatever story gets the most votes I'll do that one. When I finish the first one I'll move to the story that won second place and so on. The poll closes on July 6 2012.  
Ja ne Guy's ^ ^  
~JazzyMire


	7. A Remedy Full of Misunderstanding

CHAPTER 7

STUCK TOGETHER

Yay, this story won the vote! :D I'm relieved because out of all the stories I've written I like this one best ;)

Okay, this chapter may a little lemony, but I swear there's no lemon in here, but it is a little naughty since you know Kazuha's...Aroused. Just don't kill me if the slight lemon sucks, I already feel like a big hentai for writing this, even if they don't have sex in my story. ;P  
Damn, I write too much dialogue. :I

XxXx

Kazuha seemed startled by Heiji's statement, but quickly recovered from it, she stared at him seductively, licking her lips at him suggestively, the boy was having a meltdown, part of him wanted to grab her and do her right there. He couldn't, it'd be wrong, Kazuha really didn't want to screw him, she just had pent up sexual tension and wanted to take it out on him, Heiji felt Kazuha grab a fistful of his collar and pulled him up, attempting to pull him into a rough kiss, but Heiji pushed her away, softly though, he didn't want to hurt her. The girl looked at him like he was crazy, dejected from Heiji avoiding her signs of affection. Kazuha's sadness suddenly turned to anger, how dare he not want her? She was desirable...When she felt like it.

"Kobito, why didn't you let me kiss you?" She asked, trying but failing to contain her anger. Heiji avoided looking at her, it didn't help her fury.

"Because. You don't want to kiss me." He said finally looking at her; Kazuha was puzzled by his answer.

"Koishii, if I didn't want to smooch with you I've wouldn't have tried to kiss you would I?" She retorted, he was lost, how could he respond to that?

"It's because you're...well...sexually aroused." Heiji muttered, the lustful girl heard him though. Kazuha gave him a lewd smile; he was doing his best to keep his big friend calm.

"You're proving my point, Ahou," He blinked."I'm horny for you." His mouth was agape from her sentence, the girl just kept her lewd smile. Heiji had enough of Kazuha's behavior when she tried to kiss him again.

"Mou!" The spiked haired boy shouted, making the girl cease her efforts to entice him, he glowered at her, she felt herself do the same, she wasn't scared of him, no, she _wanted_ him. And Kazuha always gets what she wants. Ignoring his eyes boring into her, Kazuha started planting pecks on his neck, feeling her ego boost when she heard him gasp in delight. Without thinking, the girl sucked on his neck, long and hard, Heiji would've let out another moan if he didn't realized what she was doing, Kazuha was giving him a _hickey_, she wasn't planning on stopping there either, the girl wanted to mark all over his neck, to prove that he belonged to her, and only felt slightly disgusted with herself, she couldn't help it though, her body was on fire, only Heiji could cool the flame, only Heiji could excite her like this.

Heiji was losing his cool by the second. He couldn't help it though, the girl's soft kisses on his neck was making him go crazy with pleasure. He had to restrain himself from groaning out in ecstasy, this was encouraging the girl to continue, the boy knew this much, but his was lost in seventh heaven. Unfortunately for the sex crazed girl though, he snapped out of it when she gave him a hickey. Heiji had to stop her before his lower region could go hysterical.

"Kazuha, I said mou!" He grabbed her by her wrists, looking at her disapprovingly, while she looked at him longingly.

"Why?" she demand, Kazuha liked him, and she knew their feelings were mutual.

"I," Heiji couldn't believe he was going to say this, but it was for her own good, "I don't feel the same why as you do." The boy said harshly, wishing he could take back the words coming out of his mouth. Kazuha's world stopped moving for a minute, something stinging in her chest.

"N-nani?" Kazuha asked feebly, feeling pieces of her heart dying one by one.

He wanted to say he was just joking, but he couldn't, it was for her own good, he recited over and over again. Heiji  
couldn't just screw her right there; his parent's should be coming back at any minute now. Plus he knew she didn't really like him, it was just her stupid hormones. Since Kazuha went numb from what he said, Heiji was able to shift her off him, and she didn't notice still waiting for him to say something, anything, except for _that_. Sighing, he thought how this was going to play out; their friendship was at stake here.

"Kazuha," her eyes looked at him, he looked away from her."I don't like you," Everything slowed down. Heiji then grabbed the girl by the shoulders, making her looked into his eyes."You don't like me either." He said bitterly, she flinched, everything was still slowed down, what he said repeated in her head.

_He doesn't like me, I don't like him..._

_He doesn't like me, I don't like him..._

_**He doesn't like me, I don't like him...**_

**_...I don't _****_care._**

The girl looked at him defiantly, shocking the boy. Determination, it was in her eyes, hope too. Kazuha didn't care, she still loved the Ahou, and she looked at Heiji, shaking her head at what he said. He didn't know how to react to Kazuha, she was supposed to hate him, scorn him, be disgusted with him, but she wasn't.

"Naruhodo." She said. He loosened his grip on Kazuha, his hold on her loosened, shocked at what the girl said.

"Huh?" He answered.

"You heard me," Kazuha retorted firmly."Heiji Hattori, Suki da."

"Nani?" was the only thing that escaped his lips, it provoked Kazuha. Her urge for Heiji increased, he looked so appealing when he was confused! Heiji had his lips stuck out, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide as saucers; her confession seemed to throw him off. Good, she could try to seduce him again.

Without an ounce of hesitation Kazuha seized his lips. It happened so fast he didn't have time to gasp. The kiss was soft, nervous, and a bashful one. The girl wanted to enter his mouth, but the boy wouldn't allow it. So the duo started to fight again, she tried to get her tongue into Heiji's mouth, while he tried to prevent her from entering his mouth, eventually Kazuha had to end the one-sided kiss, she ran out of air. Still lust hungry for him, the girl didn't listen to Heiji's reasoning.

"Kazuha listen to me," He said while trying to keep her off of him."You don't want to screw me right now; you're just aroused from sexual tension!"

"Heiji," she said ever so sweetly."I want you right now, who cares if I'm horny or not?" Kazuha exclaimed. Her statement struck something deep inside Heiji. Suddenly he grabbed both of her arms and pinned her down like last time. Kazuha yelped from the sudden movement

The surprised girl looked up at him, her eyes big as saucers when she saw the look on his face. Pure heartbreak decorated his face, she could practically feel dejection radiating off of him! A wave of guilt overwhelmed her, why did she say that? She didn't mean any of it, aside from her wanting him, that part was really true. He made no signs of moving, like he was contemplating something, making the girl frustrated by the second, finally Heiji opened his mouth.

"I do." He simply stated, baffling the girl under him, his hurt expression never leaving his face.

"Nani?" Kazuha said, stunned.

"Oh my Kami! What in the world is going on in here?" demanded a feminine voice from the doorway. Kazuha and Heiji snapped their heads up to see Shizuka there, a little blush tainting her cheeks; she was carrying her remedy soup for Kazuha's _so-called_ fever. To both of the teenager's relief though, she seemed to have forgotten about her camera.

"Ano..." The boy and girl said. Heiji looked back and forth, trying to come up with a usable excuse for their predicament. But what could he say? Oh, Kazuha got horny, tried to seduce him _multiple_ times, they fought, he got feed up and pinned the girl down, and was about to confess, but she interrupted? No way in seven hells! Kazuha would be embarrassed...Wait, why should he care if she was embarrassed or not? Heck, he should tell his mother what occurred just to vex Kazuha; if she got upset then he would've said it was payback for harassing him.

"Ha-ha, what happened was," Kazuha looked at him nervously and he couldn't bring himself to tell his mother."Kazuha had a nightmare and started thrashing around, so I tried to calm her down, but she fought against me, I climbed on top of her and then you walked in." He said, blushing slightly from how stupid his white lie was, there was no way she would believe him. Why didn't he just tell her the truth? Because Kazuha  
would've been embarrassed after she snaps out of whatever spell the girl's in, why should that bother him? He couldn't grasp why.

"I see, you could've just called me or your otousan," Shizuka said, Heiji deflated in relief that his mother accepted such an obvious lie."Then I've would've had time to get my camera." she murmured the last sentence, but the teenagers heard her anyway. Kazuha decided to speak up, what she said next shocked the Hattori's, aside from Heiji's father, since he wasn't present.

"He did call, I'm surprised you didn't hear him okaasan, he was pretty loud just a few minutes ago, and I didn't know he was a screamer." Kazuha covered her mouth when she realized what escaped from her mouth. She looked up and literary felt herself shrink when seeing their expressions. Heiji's face was getting redder by the minute, gawking at her like she was crazy, Shizuka gaped at her too, but there was admiration also. Heizo, Heiji's father, decided to walk in at the time, holding the thermometer his wife requested.

"Koishii, I got the thermometer you- did I miss something?" He asked noticing the mood in the room; Shizuka shook her head and gave Heiji her remedy soup and the thermometer, leaving with a confused Heizo. They heard the lady mumbling things about having grand children soon; making Heiji blush and Kazuha had a lop-sided grin on her face. It was quiet between the two for awhile much to Kazuha's disappointment, he decided to have the soup cool down before giving it to her even though she didn't need it, neither the thermometer, so he held it, just staring at the stick. Then the girl broke the silence.

"So, are you going to check my temperature?" She purred seductively, Heiji face palmed, just when he thought she had finally calmed down.

"Kazuha," He opened his mouth say something, but Kazuha got on her hands and knees, confusing the boy completely."What in the world are you doing?" Kazuha blinked.

"Well my anata, you have to check my temperature so I was making it easier for you." She smiled broadly when he figured out what she meant. Heiji blushed furiously, he looked like he was going to scream something stupid, blushed again, and then he was just quiet. Kazuha raised an eyebrow at him, expecting to yell something about her hormones.

"Kazuha I will not check your temperature _that_ way." He said once he calmed down, Kazuha was disappointed by his answer.

"Oh come one, if someone walks in we can say you did it for my health!" Kazuha whined. Heiji couldn't believe he was even having this type of conversation with her.

"I said no." he replied.

"Fine, jerk." She pouted, picking herself up from her position and crossing her arms. The spiked haired boy rolled his eyes in response, putting the thermometer away and grabbing the remedy soup.

"Whatever, here, you haven't eaten anything all day."

Heiji gave her the soup and sat next to her, patiently waiting for the girl to finish the soup. The oddest thing happen while she was eating, her eyes lost the lecherous look she'd been giving him for the majority of the day. The look in her eyes changed, well, back to a Kazuha-like look, it baffled Heiji, but decided to wait and see her reaction. When Kazuha looked up at him he expected her to yell 'Koishii!' or 'Koibito!', but she surprised him by narrowing her eyes at him and frowning. His eyes widened when she spoke.

"What are you looking at Ahou? Never seen someone eat before?" She said hotly, Heiji just gawk at her, making Kazuha nervous. Suddenly he embraced her into a big bear hug. Now if she was sex crazed Kazuha the girl would be hugging back with a big content smile on her face, but she wasn't sex crazed Kazuha at the moment, so she did what she would normally do. She punched him, hard, making him let go of her and grabbing his head in pain, mumbling a few curses under his breath, he looked back up at Kazuha, smiling, she was taken aback from his reaction to her hit.

"Kazuha," She felt her heart start beating faster."I'm glad you're back." Oh kami, the smile he just flashed at her, it made her melt, but wait, glad she's back? Back from what? Kazuha raised her eyebrows at him quizzically, he shrugged it off, his mother's soup was a remedy, and he'd have to thank her later. The girl noticed something on Heiji, his neck to be specific, it was reddish- Is that a hickey? What the hell did he do while she was unconscious? All kinds of possibilities popped up in her head, they weren't pretty, by the time she was done imagining what could've happen the girl was fuming.

She tried to calm, really she did, but a green big ugly monster called jealousy took over, images of Heiji being with another girl appeared in her head one by one, each one worse than the last. Kazuha pictured them kissing, cuddling, spooning, _touching_, she wanted to kill the unidentified girl without even knowing if she even existed or not. When she almost calmed herself down, she looked at his neck to discover even more hickeys! Okay Kazuha, keep your composure, stay calm, count to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4- Screw this! The girl was ready to attack Heiji, but thought about something first.

How could he have got a hickey while he was chained to her? That single question stopped her from injuring the boy in front of her; she pondered on it, but couldn't think how it was possible. She looked up at Heiji; he was just sitting there not looking at anything peculiar. Okay, when she looked at him he didn't look guilty of anything, but every time her eyes found their way to his neck where the hickey was, then he looked guilty of something. Guilty of what? He wasn't dating her, so why was she so pissed? Because...Her eyes widened.

"Heiji," Kazuha said menacingly, scaring the boy."You hentai! How dare you sleep with some girl in here, while I was sleeping!" She exclaimed, the boy wasn't not expecting that kind of answer from her, he was about to protest, but heard a beeping sound. To his horror, there was a video recorder; it seemed it had been playing there for some time, maybe since they've entered the room. Kazuha caught on eventually and started panicking.

"Did she?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but in denial. He nodded his head grimly.

"Hai, she's been recording us this whole time." Heiji replied. Both teenagers were scared for two different reasons.

Heiji was panicking because he didn't want Kazuha to know what she did, what she said, and the fight they had, what was the other reason? His mother, she could do all kinds of things with the footage. As the possibilities went on and on, Kazuha started freaking too. Kazuha was frighten at what the video held. Scared she'd see Heiji screwing another girl. _While_ she was _sleeping_ on the other side of the _bed_, oblivious to what was going on around her. Well her guess was half right.

**_CHAPTER 7 _****END**

XxXx

**JAPANESE TERMS**

Hai- Yes/Now!

Koishii - beloved, darling, wanted.

Koibito - lover, sweetheart.

Anata - Honey, Dear.

Mou- Already. Exclaimed, "Enough!"

Nani- What?

Naruhodo- I see.; So.

Suki da-I like you

Haha-Mother(When talking to or about your mother.)

Okaasan-Mother(When talking about or to someone else's mother.)

Ano-"Umm."

Ahou-Idiot

Otousan-Father(When talking about or to someone else's father.)

I think I covered all the japanese terms. :P

A/N: Sorry I took so long on posting this chapter. I got a bit distracted. ^_^'. Don't hate me for those hickey parts, I know I suck at them, don't rub it in. QAQ Anyways, this story won the poll, so stay tuned for more Stuck Together. This is my first time writing a chapter with more than 3,000 words. :D So I'm happy. That's all for now.  
Bye guy's. :)  
-JazzyMire


	8. Two Dense Ahou's

_Okay I know you guys want to kill me, I mean really want to kill me and hide my corpse. I have a good excuse though...SCHOOL...Yeah, I didn't think that was excuse either, but I was super busy w/ school work! Plus I had no ideas what so ever! The only reasons I even posted this is because my friend wanted to read another chapter and me being me I just couldn't refuse :3 Yeah again I'm sorry, I know how it feels for someone to just stop updating so you can vent to me if you want TT^TT_

READ THIS PART PLEASE: Okay, I've made some mistakes it seems, turns out its impossible to changed your clothes while you're chained to someone. So were going to pretend that Kazuha was wearing a sleeveless top and Heiji was just walking around shirtless, okay? Good!

Onto the story!

**CHAPTER 8**

Kazuha and Heiji sat in silence, both silently determining what their next course of action will be. They had a quiet agreement on taking the camera and hiding it from Shizuka, both swiftly got up and reached for the camera. Suddenly the door slammed open, daggers flying straight at them, Heiji grabbed Kazuha and barely managed to dodge the sharp objects. One of them managed to snag Kazuha's ribbon and her pony-tail came undone, having her brown hair rest upon her shoulders. Heiji wasn't used to seeing the girl's hair out and it enchanted him for a second before he looked to see their attacker.

"What the-Mom?" Heiji exclaimed, thinking she had gone senile for throwing daggers at her own son and his friend. Kazuha looked as confused just as him, but regained her composer and made an attempt for the camera again.

I don't think so!" Shizuka stated, throwing another dagger right at Kazuha, neither of the teens could react quickly enough and Kazuha was pinned to the wall by the dagger, it barely missed going through her abdomen. Kazuha was scared shitless and didn't show any more signs of trying to go for the camera. Heiji was flabbergasted from what was happening, which was why the girl was still stuck. Where the hell did his mother learn how to handle knifes?

"What in the world are you doing? Mom!" Heiji cursed under his breath as he managed to dodge a dagger, another one snitched his cheek though, and making him bleeds. His movements were limited since he was cuffed to Kazuha. Looking up at his mother again he noticed that she seemed out of it, trying to determine what was going all kinds of possibilities started popping up in his head, none made any since though so he had to disregard them.

"Um-Heiji?" Kazuha spoke up nervously, him her ignored still thinking.

"Heiji." Did she take something? Possibly.

"Heiji!"

"What?" Heiji snapped at Kazuha, she pointed at his mother, who had a dazed look, with an attitude. Shizuka was closing in on them, Kazuha was shaking like mad, Heiji was nervous, and surely his mother wouldn't?

Just as she swung her lifted her dagger at them and was about to stab one of them, Heizo came in just in time, and grabbed his wife, causing her to drop her dagger. Shizuka struggled in her husband's grip, screaming protests as she was dragged out, trying in vain to snatch the camera, before being yanked out of the room. Heiji and Kazuha stared at where the adults once were, having trouble to figure out what just took place in front of them. Both gave up, Heiji freed Kazuha from the dagger pinning her to the wall and took hold of the camera, about to delete the data until Kazuha snatched it from him unexpectedly.

"Ahou, what on earth are you doing?" Heiji said as Kazuha observed the device like it was magically or something.

"What's wrong? Afraid I might see how much of a hentai you really are?" Kazuha smirked, holding onto the camera tightly just in case Heiji made any attempts to retrieve it. Heiji scowled, he should just let her watch the stupid thing, but a bigger chunk of him decide against it, if he did things would be awkward around each other and he doesn't want that.

"More like how much of a hentai _you_ really are." He muttered under his breath, Kazuha heard him though.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I watched it then?" She couldn't help the smug look that creeped upon her face. Heiji jumped for the camera when he heard these words.  
Kazuha was caught off guard by this and almost lost her grip on the camera, they both rolled back and forth, fighting for the camera, for two completely different reasons. Heiji couldn't get the camera since Kazuha was using all her might to keep it out of his reach, holding it above her head. There was only one way to get it back, he swallowed, there was no way he was going to live this down. Heiji moved, making Kazuha cautious of what he was planning, but was took by surprise when he dragged his hands through her hair before pulling, yanking her head back, exposing her neck.

Kazuha yelled in pain, but before she could curse him, Heiji pressed a sloppy kiss upon her neck, earning a surprised moan from her. She still held onto the camera with her right hand, her chained one pushing at his chest trying to separate from him. He ignored her protests and continued leaving kisses all around her neck, emitting gasps from the brunette. Kazuha was panicking so she did what she always did when something was a threat, attack. Kazuha swung the camera and socked him with it, surprised he stumbled off a little; she loosened her grip on the camera from relief, which she'd regret.

Heiji shot up and took the camera, smiling like he won the lottery, he'd know that Kazuha would do that and he planned it, just didn't expect the camera to the face. Kazuha looked surprised then angry when she figured out what exactly he planned, growling at her own stupidity, she launched at him, but slipped.

_Chu._

Chu?

They both paled at that sound, lips crashed together thanks to Kazuha's little slip from fate. They broke apart from each other almost immediately, acting as if they'd been burnt from the contact. Kazuha had her hand over her mouth, Heiji doing the same, their faces match red cherries. The brunette started muttering incoherent in a whisper dead to Heiji's ear too busy trying to compose himself. It certainly wasn't the end of the world, it was just a petty kiss, and a mistake...It didn't feel like a mistake.

"That," Kazuha broke the silence."Never happened" she finished, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her lips.

Heiji flinched inside, slightly hurt, okay, extremely hurt. Was he a bad kisser? That thought crushed his over-sized ego, Kazuha wasn't looking at Heiji when she stated this, and she didn't want to see his reaction.

"What never happened?" Heiji simply said, masking the painful knot that appeared in his chest. Kazuha being the dense girl she is didn't pick up on what her friend meant.

"Are you an ahou?-" Kazuha stopped midsentence when realization hit her, making her mouth make an 'O' shape. "Oh."

"Ahou." Heiji sighed.

"Shut up!"

Before Heiji could retort his stomach made a loud growl, probably wanting to be fed. Heiji scratched his head in embarrassment. Kazuha snorted at him, standing up, and telling Heiji how his stomach is a clock for meal times, he shot back another insult. When Kazuha turned away from him, her expression turned sober showing the sadness her posture was giving off. Heiji was too busy staring at the back of Kazuha's head as they made their way to the kitchen. Did she hate the kiss? Was that why she wanted to pretend it never happened?

Far away Kaituo was watching them, he threw his binoculars down in aggression, god were these two so freaking stubborn! Why can't they give into their stupid hormones and screw like bunnies so he can get paid? Kaitou sighed in frustration, now he was going to have to take out the big guns, this is war. Kaitou threw his right index finger in the air, pointing at the sky with determination.

"I, Kaitou the Kid, will be the match maker of those two bakas!" He screamed hotly at the sky.

"Mommy there's a weird man on the wolf!"

"Ignore him child, he's been here all week, just don't make eye contact."

Kaitou flushed, before awkwardly taking his leave from the building, great now he was making fool of himself, not like that was uncommon.

**CHAPTER 8 END**

_So I'm ending it here because my brain is drawing a big blank, sorry. xD  
But hey I updated that's something eh eh?  
Okay yesh I know it was total shit, sorry? I'll attempt to make this super interesting next time ;)  
Ciao~_


End file.
